LA PELEA
by Tellus jaci
Summary: HR interesante! capitulo 9 arriba!-¿estas seguro de que quieres verla Ron?- y Ron asintió torpemente, así que McGonagall Levanto el dosel... LEAN! R
1. Christopher

****

LA PELEA

Por: Ginny_1327

1-.CHRISTOPHER

- Hija baja ya, a que no adivinas quien acaba de hablar -, le grito Jessica Granger a su hija de 16 años, Hermione Granger, la cual pronto cumpliría 17 y entraría al séptimo año en la escuela a la cual asistía, aunque Hermione parecía una chica común y corriente de 16 años que en vacaciones salía con sus amigos a divertirse, no lo era, ella era una bruja y asistía a una escuela de magia llamada Hogwarts, tenía un novio llamado Ron Weasley y un amigo llamado Harry Potter el cual era muy famoso, pero el había sufrido grandes perdidas en su vida a cambio de esa fama, había luchado contra Voldemort el mago más tenebroso de el último siglo y ahora lo tenían algo debilitado, pero en esos momento Hermione no pensaba en nada de eso, solo pensaba en que se tenía que dar prisa, ya que se había quedado de ver con unas amigas muggles en una plaza para ir al cine.

- Ya bajo mamá -, le respondió a su madre, tomó su chaqueta del armario y bajo las escaleras, - Ya estoy mamá, ¿nos podemos ir? -, le dijo a su madre, - si claro Herm, querida hablo Marcie para decir que va ir un amigo de cuando ustedes estaban en la primaria, un tal Christopher Allen, eso fue todo lo que me dijo -, le explico su madre, - ¡Oh! Christopher, tengo años que no lo veo y no se de el, era muy buen amigo, ¿recuerdas al chico que le decíamos pollito?, pues el es, sabe que será de el según se, fue a estudiar a Francia -, le explico Hermione a su madre, - Ya lo recuerdo Herm, era un chico bastante agradable -, le dijo su madre subiéndose al auto.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza la madre de Hermione le dijo a ella, - Querida aquí tienes 50 libras _(no se cuanto equivalga una libra, ojalá no sea demasiado, jejejeje)_ te veo aquí en la entrada a las 7:30 p.m., cuídate, te quiero -, le dijo con ternura su madre, - Esta bien mamá, yo también te quiero, aquí estaré -, Hermione bajó del auto y fue en busca de sus amigas muggles Marcie, Jaddie, Kath y su amigo Christopher.

Cuando llego a la taquilla del cine , vio que ahí se encontraban sus amigas platicando con un chico alto, con muy buen cuerpo, ojos azules y cabello castaño claro, - Herm, solo faltabas tu ¿por que te haz retrasado?- le pregunto Marcia a su amiga, - Había mucho trafico Marcie, pero ya llegue, Jaddie, Kath - la joven saludo a sus amigas luego dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba aquel joven lo saludo con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, - ¡oh! Christopher, ¿como te ha ido? tenia años que no sabia de ti y mírate estas cambiadisimo, solo te reconocí por esos ojos azules , solo conozco 2 personas con unos ojos así, a ti y a Ronnie, pero cuéntame ¿qué ha sido de tu vida? -, dijo Hermione con una alegría de ver de nuevo a su amigo, - Tu también estas cambiadisima, pero tu cabello sigue igual de rebelde, jejejeje, pues que te contare, estaba estudiando en un colegio-internado particular en Francia, pero tal vez me cambio a otro colegio parecido, al norte del Reino Unido, ¿y tu? -, explico el joven con un poco de nerviosismo, - Pues yo también voy a un colegio-internado que esta aquí en el Reino Unido, pero y cuéntame como se llama tu colegio en Francia y como se llama el colegio al que probablemente entras, para escribirte, Marcie, Jaddie y Kath, me escriben seguido, claro aunque ellas le dan las cartas a mis padres para que ellos me las envíen -, le dijo Hermione, - pues no se si decirte, no creo que los conozcas, casi nadie sabe de ellos, la verdad es que no son muy comunes y normales que digamos -, le contesto el muchacho con nerviosismo, - anda dime, tampoco mi colegio es muy común, ni muy conocido, además leo muchisimo, pruébame -, le contesto la muchacha, - Eh, bueno aunque no creo que los conozcas, bueno en Francia estudio en el Instituto Beauxbatons y probablemente me cambio al Colegio Hogwarts -, concluyó este, como esperando que Hermione no supiera nada, - Júrame que estudias en Beauxbatons -, dijo Hermione con una cara de incredulidad, jamás se habría esperado que aquel chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño estudiara en Beauxbatons, lo cual significaba que era un ¿mago?, - Sabéis algo sobre Beauxbatons, o ¿por que me preguntáis eso? -, eso quiere decir que eres un eh, tu sabes, lo que son las personas que estudian en colegios como el tuyo y el mío, por que yo estudio en Hogwarts -, le dijo Hermione sin creerlo aun y sin fijarse en la cara que ponían sus amigas, las cuales no tenían idea de lo que decía Hermione, - ¿cómo? ósea que tu no eres muggle, entonces eres una, una, tu sabes ¿no?, le pregunto el muchacho a Hermione, - Claro que no soy una muggle, soy alguien como tu -, le dijo Hermione pero al ver la cara que ponían sus amigas dijo, - ¡oh! perdonen chicas no nos hagan caso, es que a los que estudian en colegios como los de nosotros se nos llama, eh, mmmm, Quidditch, si eso es Quidditch, ¿verdad que si Christopher?- les explico de improvisto y le pregunto al chico con una mirada suplicante, - eh, si nos llaman Quidditch, por que los directores forman una sociedad llamada unión de colegios Quidditcher -, se apresuro a mentir el muchacho, - Buenooooo, como quieran, pero creo que ya tenemos que ir entrando a la sala, la película comienza a las 4:00, aquí está tu boleto Herm -, dijo Jaddie a Hermione, con una cara de poca credibilidad.

Cuando salieron de la función se dirigieron a un café y empezaron a platicar de otras cosas y olvidaron el tema de que Christopher era un mago, claro que la única que lo sabia era Hermione y el mismo, ya iban a dar las 7:30, todos acompañaron a Hermione a la entrada de la plaza, - este es mi teléfono y esta es mi dirección, me llamas mañana como a eso de las 9:00 a.m. ok? -, le dijo Hermione entregándole en un papel su dirección y su teléfono a Christopher, - Adiós chicas, nos vemos luego, Chris, ya sabes ¿no?, bueno, ok, bye, las veo luego, se cuidan. Hermione subio al auto con su madre, - ¿Cómo te fue Herm?, ¿qué tal te la pasaste?-, le preguntó su madre, - muy bien mamá, y a que no adivinaras lo que paso hoy, pues verás cuando llegue salude a las chicas y todo, luego vi a Christopher y le pregunte que, que había sido con su vida y me contó que iba a una escuela particular en Francia, le pregunté que como se llamaba aquella escuela y que no creerás lo que me respondió, me dijo que asista al Instituto Beauxbatons, ósea que el es un mago y me dijo que era probable que se cambiara a Hogwarts, imagínatelo, quien se iba a imaginar que el fuera un mago, claro que no lo dijimos enfrente de las chicas, pero se que es un mago por que dijo muggles también Quidditch y coció a la escuela que asisto, le di el teléfono de la casa, por que le dije que te iba a preguntar si lo podía invitar a comer a la casa y le dije que me hablara para confirmar, ¿puede venir Christopher a comer? -, todo esto explico y pregunto la chica a su mamá muy rápido y en un tono muy emocionado, - Que bueno hija, y creo que si puede ir a comer, mañana cuando te hable le dices que si, bueno, creo que llegaremos al supermercado por algunas cosas no nos tardaremos -, le dijo en un tono muy calmado a Hermione.


	2. Laura

2-. LAURA

- ¡Ronald Weasley!, ya levántate por favor, tienes que arreglarte, tendremos visita, ¡rápido! -, gritó Molly Weasley a su hijo, el menor de los varones el cual hacia poco había cumplido 17 años, - Ya me he levantado mamá, además de que ya tendí mi cama y ahora mismo estoy entrando al baño para tomar una ducha -, el joven le contestó a su madre, - ¡Oh! lo siento querido, solo que esta visita de los McDowell me pone algo alterada, quiero que todo sea perfecto para su bienvenida, después de pasar 8 años en Alemania, deben querer regresar y ser bien recibidos en su país natal, ¿o tu que piensas Ron?, le dijo su madre al joven desde la puerta del baño, - Claro que si, pero más que nada quiero ver a Laura, la extrañe demasiado cuando se fue, no tengo ni idea de porque se fue, solo recuerdo que quede destrozado ella era mi mejor amiga -, dijo el pelirrojo a su pelirroja madre, -¡Oh! vamos Ronnie, recuerda que Herm es tu novia, yo se que Laura era muy buena amiga tuya, pero no salgas con eso de que te dejó destrozado, tal vez si, pero al año siguiente lo olvidaste, fue cuando entraste a Hogwarts, además solo fue un verano, no exageres, por cierto te llego una lechuza de Hermione , la carta esta en la cocina, la lechuza ya se fue -, le dijo su madre al pelirrojo, el chico salió de la ducha, se secó se envolvió en una toalla y salió con el musculoso pecho al descubierto, llegó ala cocina tomó la carta, subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave, se vistió rápidamente y abrió la carta la cual decía:

__

Querido Ronnie:

Como haz estado, ojalá que no muy ocupado preparando la llegada de los amigos de tu familia, yo aquí en mi casa me encuentro muy feliz, ayer salí con mis amigas, me divertí mucho y vi a un viejo amigo, el cual yo pensaba que era un muggle pero resulta que el es un mago, me contó que había ido a estudiar aun colegio particular en Francia y le pregunte que como se llamaba el colegio y me dijo que Beauxbatons desde ahí supe que era un mago, después me contó que tal vez se cambiaba a Hogwarts no me dijo la razón, no me pudo contar demasiado por que estabamos con unas amigas muggles y nos veían raro, pero lo invité hoy a comer a mi casa y ahí vamos a platicar con más calma, bueno luego te cuento lo que paso en la comida, tengo que despedirme, pero recuerda que te quiero mucho.

Muchos besos de

Mione

P.D.: Harry me ha escrito contándome que su nuevo hogar le resulta muy agradable, creo que ya haz de saber, quiero verte pronto, besos.

Ron dobló cuidadosamente la carta y la guardo en un cofre de madera dando un suspiro, tomó un libro muggle que le había regalado Hermione de cumpleaños y se puso a leer, así se le pasaron pronto las horas.

Eran las 7:00 p.m. cuando por la chimenea de lo Weasley se apareció una familia, eran el padre, la madre, 4 chicas y un chico, Ginny era la única que se encontraba en la sala, cuando apareció la familia exclamo:, - ¡Ralph!, ¡ Laura!, ¡ Sophie!, ¡Ginger!, ¡Anell!, ¡Sr. Anthon!, ¡Sra. April!, que alegría volverlos a ver ya han pasado 8 años no tienen idea de cómo los hemos echado de menos en todo este tiempo, - ¡Wow! Ginny estas irreconocible, solo se que eres tu por que eres la única chica sino ni en cuenta -, dijo el chico, el cual debía ser Ralph, en las escaleras venía el Ron, los gemelos, Percy y los Sres. Weasley, - ¡Anthon, April, chicas, Ralph!, dijo en una extraña voz de alegría Arthur Weasley, todos es saludaron y abrazaron, era una familia como los Weasley, pero con algunas diferencias, por ejemplo, ellos eran rubios, tenían un lunares debajo de los ojos y todos eran chicas por excepción del más pequeño y el padre, al contrario de los Weasley, Ralph tenia la edad de Ginny, era alto flacucho rubio de ojos azules y tenía un lunar debajo del ojo derecho, luego le seguía Laura la cual era un año mayor a Ralph ósea que era de la edad de Ron, ella era rubia, de estatura media, muy delgada, ojos color miel y también tenía una lunar bajo el ojo derecho, de ella seguía Sophie, era bajita, rubia, de ojos azules y tenia 2 lunares debajo del ojo izquierdo, ella tenía la misma edad de Percy, de ella seguía Ginger era de la misma edad de Charlie, era rubia, alta, delgada, ojos azules y un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, Ralph se parecía mucho a ella, y la mayor la cual era unos meses más grande que Bill se llamaba Anell, ella era rubia, muy delgada, ojos color miel, de estatura media y con 2 lunares debajo del ojo derecho, Laura era idéntica a ella, por excepción de los 2 lunares y la diferencia de edad, el padre de ellos, Anthon era alto, de ojos azules, rubio y con 2 lunares debajo del ojo izquierdo, la madre, April, era bajita, rubia, con un lunar debajo de la boca del lado derecho, sus ojos color miel, los cuales había heredado a Anell y a Laura.

- Ron, no tienes idea lo cambiado que estas, ya no eres ese chico alto y flacucho ¿practicas quidditch? -, le pregunto Laura, - Eh, si, soy guardián del equipo de mi casa, pero y tu cuéntame ¿qué tal Alemania?, tu también ya no eres esa niña gritona que conocía, ahora eres todo una mujer ¿vas a regresar a estudiar a Alemania o vas a entrar a Hogwarts? -, le dijo Ron a Laura, - La verdad es que a finales del año anterior hemos hecho los papeleos para que Ralph y yo terminemos nuestros estudios en Hogwarts, ojalá y me toque en la misma casa que a Sophie Ginger y Anell, en Gryffindor o en la casa que tu estés -, le dijo firmemente la muchacha, - Quieres decir que de cualquier manera quieres estar en Gryffindor -, le dijo Ron entre risas, - Bueno pero ahora cuéntame ¿que ha sido de tu vida Ron?-, pregunto con mucha curiosidad la muchacha, - Pues veras, el verano en que tu te fuiste, sentía que me moría, estaba muy triste, pero luego entre a Hogwarts y conocí a mi mejor amigo Harry, el famoso Harry Potter, recuerdas como lo alabábamos cuando éramos pequeños, bueno, el caso es que me recupere de la depresión que la que había caído, poco después nos hicimos amigos de una Chica , a la cual amo con toda mi alma, Hermione Granger, déjame decirte que al principio la odiaba, pero un día la salvamos de un troll de montaña y pues desde ese día somos amigos, luego ayudamos a Harry a salvar la piedra filosofal de las manos de QUIEN-TU-SABES, yo gane una partida de ajedrez gigante, luego termino el año y lo rescatamos de la casa de sus odiosos tíos en un coche volador, lo trajimos aquí, luego llegamos al colegio en el mismo coche ya que perdimos el tren, no metimos en un buen de líos, además de que rompí mi varita, etc., luego hicimos una poción multijugos con la ayuda de Mione, y espiamos a un chico que pensábamos que era el que estaba haciendo daño al los hijos de muggles, luego petrificaron a la pobre de mi Mione, ese año fue muy desagradable, atraparon a Ginny y la encerraron en la cámara de los secretos, todo es muy complicado luego te lo explico, en 3º se suponían que un loco quería matar a Harry, pero al final resulto que era el padrino de Harry y que no lo quería matar y que el no estaba loco y que tampoco había matado a nadie, en 4º yo me disguste con Harry y descubrí que amaba a Hermione, y fue cuando retorno QUIEN-TU-SABES, fue una año movido, lindo, pro ala vez muy triste, en 5º me eligieron guardián del equipo de quidditch y empece a andar con Hermione, Harry se volvió a enfrentar con Voldemort pero ahora con la ayuda mía de Hermione, de Ginny y de el profesor Dumbledore, esa vez Ginny salió gravemente herida, luego, el año pasado, ayudamos a Harry a atrapar al responsable de que sus padres murieran Peter Petegrew, luego le echaron un conjuro para que no se volviera nunca más animago, lo encarcelaron y absolvieron Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry y también lograron debilitar a Voldemort y ahora Harry vive con su padrino y yo sigo muy enamorado de Hermione, los dos nos amamos mucho, pero y tu ¿ que me cuentas?-, todo esto lo explico Ron como si fuera cualquier cosa, mientras que la chica se hallaba sorprendida, - Eh, pues que te puedo decir, mi vida no es tan emocionante como la tuya pero haré el intento, pues cuando nos fuimos llore todo un mar, entre a la academia Hautzig en Alemania con el resto de mis hermanas, me hice muy popular en la academia, mi mejor amiga se llama Olga, y mi novio se llama Hesell , claro que el ha sido mi novio desde la mitad 5º por que antes tuve otros 3 novios, pero al venirme lo tuve que cortar, es mucha distancia y no se, ya vez, también tenia muchas amigas y amigos en todas las fraternidades _(son el equivalente a las casas en Hogwarts)_, yo era la líder de mi fraternidad además, de que también era porrista de la fraternidad, era la chica más popular en Hautzig, todo era genial hasta que me dijeron que teníamos que regresar a Inglaterra y por lo único que quise regresar fue para verte, además no creo que Hogwarts sea tan malo, y estoy feliz de verte de nuevo -, concluyó la chica con una gran sonrisa.


	3. Presentaciones

3-. PRESNTACIONES

Después de la comida Hermione invitó a Christopher a subir a su habitación para platicar, cuando entro a la habitación encontró 2 lechuzas una era Hedwig la lechuza blanca de Harry, la otra zumbaba por toda la habitación, era nada mas y nada menos que pig la lechuza de Ron, atrapo a Pig y tomo la carta le dijo que se podía marchar, luego tomo la carta que traía Hedwig, 

- Gracias, puedes irte -, le dijo la chica a la lechuza, - Son cartas de Ronnie, mi novio y de Harry mi mejor amigo, el gran Harry Potter -, le dijo la muchacha a su amigo el cual hacia un día había descubierto que era un mago, - ¡Caracoles hervidos!_(N/A: jejeje, perdonen pero esta parte la saque de la peli 1 cuando Herm ve a Harry)_ ¿Conoces a Harry Potter?-, dijo el chico con mucha emoción, - Claro que lo conozco si es mi mejor amigo desde primer año, veras al principio nos odiábamos pero cuando el y Ronnie me salvaron de aquel troll de montaña y desde entonces fuimos los mejores amigos y luego cuando le ayudamos a salvar la piedra filosofal.............-, 

Hermione continuo contando la historia de su amistad con Harry y Ron y de cuando ella empezó su relación con Ron, y todas las cosas extrañas, divertidas y emocionantes que habían vivido juntos.

Cuando llegó la hora de que se marchara Christopher, le dijo a Hermione, - Herm si entro a Hogwarts te mando una lechuza, tal vez podríamos ir a comprar las cosas del colegio juntos ¿vale? -, dijo con un tono de emoción en su voz, - Por mi encantada Christopher y podría presentarte a Ronnie y a Harry, bueno que estés bien, te veo luego, adiós.-

Hermione su subió a su habitación y abrió las cartas que le habían enviado sus amigos, primero abrió la carta de su amado Ron la cual decía:

__

Querida Mione:

Hola ¿que tal te encuentras? ojalá te haya ido muy bien en la comida con tu amigo yo aquí en la casa sigo siendo, junto con mis hermanos, los conejillos de Indias de Fred y George. 

Hoy han llegado los viejos amigos de la familia los McDowell, ellos vivían en Inglaterra, pero por motivos de trabajos de Anthon(el padre) se tuvieron que marchar a vivir a Alemania, ahora han regresado y he vuelto a ver a Laura, ella era mi mejor amiga antes de entrar a Hogwarts ella también entra a 7º, su hermano pequeño Ralph entrará a 6º igual que Ginny, sus demás hermanas ya han salido de la escuela, te los presentare, cuando nos veamos en Diagon Alley, no se si ya te halla llegado la invitación de cumpleaños de Harry, ojalá puedas ir a su fiesta me despido de ti mandándote muchos besos, te quiere mucho:

_Ron._

P.D.: extraño tus besos sabor miel, espero que tu extrañes mis besos.

Claro que extrañaba los besos de Ron, esa era una de las muchas razones por las cuales ansiaba ver a Ron, luego tomó la carta de Harry :

__

Querida Herm:

Hola espero que estés bien, yo la paso de maravilla en mi nuevo hogar con Sirius y Remus, la vida aquí es muy divertida, los dos me han enseñado un montón de cosas de mis papas, también he conocido a la novia de Remus, es una chica muy linda y muy amable, bueno pero no te escribía para decirte lo guapa que es la novia de Remus, sino que para Invitarte a la super Party que me están organizando Sirius y Remus, van avenir muchas personas y después de la fiesta, tu, Ron, Ginny, Ralph y Laura **(amigos de ellos, no los conozco, pero bueno)** se quedaran a dormir, Ron me contó que tienes un amigo que va a entrar a Hogwarts a 7º el también esta invitado, bueno ojalá puedas venir, creo que los Weasley pasaran por ti ten tu chimenea a lista, nos vemos el miercoles, hasta luego, tu mejor amigo

Harry :D

P.D.: Invita a tu amigo que va a entrar a Hogwarts.

Después de leer la carta de su amigo bajo a pedir permiso a sus padres para ir el martes a casa de Harry, sus padres rápidamente le dieron permiso, pues conocían a Harry y sabían que era un buen muchacho, luego Hermione le llamo a Christopher para invitarlo a la fiesta de Harry, luego tubo que hablar con la madre de Christopher para contarle que ella también era una Bruja y que iba a Hogwarts a donde entraría Christopher, etc., al final hizo que la madre de este accediera y le diera permiso de ir.

Era miércoles por la mañana, Hermione ya tenia su mochila pijama y cambio de ropa listo además que ya tenia el regalo de Harry, luego llamo a Christopher para ver a que hora llegaría.

Hermione se hallaba ansiosa de ver a sus amigos pero sobre todo a su lindo y adorable novio Ronnie. ***^_^*** 

- Mamá, se nos hace tarde, luego Mione que va a pensar -, dijo Ron a su madre, - Calma Ron , no llegaremos tarde , cálmate -, le contesto su madre, - Bueno cuando se decidan me avisan estoy en mi habitación con Laura- y Ron se encerró en su cuarto con su amiga.

- ¡Ron! ¡Laura!, bajen ya es hora de irnos -, los dos bajaron con su mochila al hombro ahí también estaban Ginny y Ralph, también con mochilas, los que no llevaban mochilas pero irían a la fiesta serían los gemelos, aunque ellos ya estuvieran más grandes eran grandes amigos de Harry. 

Se formaron, el que encabezaba la fila era Ron tiro algo de polvos flu a la chimenea, se introdujo en esta y grito: - A Granger´s Village - y fue absorbido por la chimenea, todos los demás lo imitaron. Hermione se hallaba sentada en un sofá frente y a un lado, un chico de tez blanca cabello castaño y profundos ojos azules se encontraba conversado con ella. Ron apareció por la chimenea de Hermione , la muchacha se levanto de un salto lo abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, - Los demás ya vienen -, dijo Ron, unos segundos más tarde por la chimenea salió Ginny quien saludo con mucho afecto a Hermione, luego la Sra. Weasley quien también le dio un afectuoso abrazo, después venían, Fred y George quien la saludaron amigablemente y al final venían una chica y un chico ambos rubios, el chico tenia los ojos azules y la chica color miel, los dos tenían un lunar debajo del ojo derecho, ellos tendrían que ser Laura y Ralph, aunque Ron jamás me dijo que Laura fuera tan guapa penso Hermione, la cual se hallaba abrazada de su novio, pero su novio la soltó para presentar a sus amigos, - Mione ella es Laura McDowell y el es Ralph McDowell, ella era mi mejor amiga antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pero tubo que mudarse a Alemania y ya no pudo entrar a Hogwarts y Ralph es de la edad de Ginny y también era su mejor amigo -, le explico Ron a Hermione, - Mucho gusto, Hermione Granger -, les dijo, por un momento al escuchar que era la mejor amiga de Ron, se sintió algo celosa y penso que era hora de contraatacar presentado a Christopher, - Oh Ronnie el es Christopher Allen, el también era mi mejor amigo antes de entrar a Hogwarts, solo que el y su familia se mudaron a Francia, pero yo no sabia que era un mago y oh sorpresa el otro día lo descubrí y va a estudiar su último curso en Hogwarts, ¿curioso no?-, le explicaba a Ron con un brillo de malicia en los ojos, - Mira Christopher el es Ron, mi novio, ella es Ginny su hermana menor, ellos son Fred y George sus hermanos, son dos años mayor a Ron y tienen una tienda de bromas, se llama Sortilegios Weasley es mucho mejor que zonco, ella es Molly Weasley la mamá de Ron y ella también es como mi segunda mamá y como ya sabes ellos son Ralph y Laura amigos de Ron , por un minuto hubo una situación muy tensa cuando Ron y Christopher se dieron la mano y se presentaron.

- Herm querida, no se encuentra tu madre en casa quisiera platicar un momento con ella -, le dijo la señora Weasley, - claro que si permítame un momento -, Hermione fue por su madre, - Oh Molly que gusto volver a verte -, dijo la madre de Hermione, - El gusto es mío Jessica -, respondió la madre de los pelirrojos, - oh Herm querida con Harry tienen que llegar hasta las 6:00 p.m., por que no van a la plaza, toma aquí están las llaves de la camioneta y aquí tienes dinero, no olvides tu permiso de conducir, ah y no lleguen muy tarde, Molly y yo nos quedaremos un rato más platicando y tal vez iremos a tomar un café o algo así -, dijo la madre de Hermione, - esta bien mamá, adiós -,le dijo la chica de cabello castaño, - Fred ,George, no vayan a molestar a los muggles -, Grito Molly Weasley, fueron a la cochera, todos subieron a la camioneta, cupieron sin problema ya que era un voyager, Hermione fue al asiento del conductor y Ron al del copiloto, Hermione les explico como ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y así lo hicieron, Hermione abrió la puerta con el control remoto ya que era automática, los Weasley y los McDowell estaban asombrados; 

- Bueno a donde quieren ir - dijo Hermione sacando la camioneta de la cochera, - que te parece a Paradise Mall -, dijo Christopher, - No por que va a estar muy llena por ser vacaciones además de que los miércoles en el cine son de 2 x 1, va a estar más lleno aún mejor vamos a Northland Mall, nos queda un poco más cerca y no va a haber tanta gente como en Paradise Mall, cuando salieron de la cochera se dieron cuanta que la casa de Hermione se encontraba en un lujoso fraccionamiento el cual estaba organizado por condominios, los únicos que sabían eso eran Ron y Christopher por lo cual no se asombraron, pero los demás que no lo sabían si se asombraron, pasaron una caseta de vigilancia y salieron del condominio donde vivia Hermione, la cual manejaba bastante bien.

- 7 boletos para la de las 2 torres, por favor -, dijo Hermione a la empleada de la taquilla, - son 15 libras -, le respondió la empleada a Hermione, esta pago y se fue a donde la esperaban todos sus amigos extrañados, menos Christopher que era el único de familia muggle, claro además que Hermione, - Mione linda, ¿esto es como el verano anterior que vino Harry y que en tramos a ver una pelísula?, le dijo a su novia, la cual se soltó en carcajadas al oír como llamaba Ron a las películas, - Si Ron es como el verano pasado -, dijo ella con paciencia. 

Mientras les explico que es lo que iban a hacer y de que se trataba la película se llego la hora de entrar a la función, después de unas 3 horas salieron de la película, ya era hora de regresar a la casa de Hermione, ya que tenían que arreglarse para la fiesta de Harry que empezaría en unas horas.

Hermione se subio a la camioneta y abrió la puerta para que los demás se montaran, estaba muy molesta, - Mione, me voy a ir atrás con Laura -, dijo su novio, - Oh, claro como gustes Ron, créeme haz lo que quieras -, contesto bastante enfadada, ya que toda la película la tal Laura estuvo de melosa con Ron, obviamente se le estaba insinuando a Ron, pero claro, Ron era un chico y jamás se daría cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer Laura, Hermione estaba perdiendo la cordura, estaba llena de celos y rabia, - Herm, yo podría irme en el asiento de adelante contigo -, apresuro a decir Christopher, Hermione acepto, pero al ver lo que pasaba Ron intervino;

- He cambiado de opinión, me voy contigo -, le dijo a Hermione en tono cortante, era tan obvio y es que a leguas se notaba que al tipo le gustaba Hermione y el no permitiría que ese le quitara a su novia.

************************************************************************

Manden su Rewies, ojalá y les guste el capítulo, bueno okis byes sc10000, kissitos ^_^

ATTE: RiShA wEaSlEy*^_^*


	4. Party

4-.PARTY

- En aquella habitación se pueden arreglar, si quieren tomar un ducha, sobre la cama están las toallas y si no pues empiecen a cambiarse, las chicas y yo estaremos en mi habitación -, explico una chica de cabello castaño, con un tono de voz algo frío y dirigiéndose a cinco chicos, 3 pelirrojos, uno rubio y otro de cabello castaño. 

Hermione acababa de salir de ducharse y Ginny se disponía a ducharse, - ¿qué te vas a poner Hermione?-, pregunto Laura, - Pues me pondré estos jeans y esta blusa -, le respondió a la chica, mostrándole la ropa, aunque la respuesta fue en un tono frío, ya que a Hermione no le caía bien Laura, - Oh si, ya veo, creo que iras muy linda, en especial para Ron; Tienes mucha suerte al tener un novio como el -, respondió Laura con algo de rencor en su voz, - La verdad es que si me siento la chica más afortunada del mundo, Ron es el chico más lindo que jamás halla existido -, le contesto Hermione, - Oh, ya lo creo y pienso que deberías cuidarlo mucho, cualquiera quisiera un novio como el -, esto último lo dijo casi en tono de amenaza, como si Laura estuviera dispuesta ir contra viento y marea para quedarse con Ron, - Gracias, tomaré en cuanta tu consejo -, con esa cortante frase concluyó Hermione.

Todos se encontraban reunidos junto a la chimenea, estaban a punto de dirigirse a la fiesta de Harry, Hermione tomo un pequeño saco que se hallaba sobre la repisa, hizo que todos los que fueran ala fiesta tomaran un puño de polvos flu, luego la señora Weasley le hizo el favor de encender fuego mágico, Hermione entro ala chimenea, arrojo los polvos y grito: - Moony´s Hole -, después de ella todos la imitaron.

Al llegar a casa de Remus, la chica se encontró a Harry el cual con un movimiento de su varita sacudió el hollín a su amiga y le regaló una gran sonrisa, - ya puedo usar magia, ya tengo 17 años -, dijo Harry con una sonrisa aun más amplia, - ¡Felicidades! -, le dijo Hermione con un gran abrazo, luego de la chimenea salió un chico pelirrojo al cual también le sacudió el hollín por arte de magia, a lo cual el pelirrojo respondió con un abrazo y un - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! -, a este le siguieron los gemelos quien le felicitaron, después vinieron Laura, Ralph, Christopher y por último Ginny, repitió la misma operación de sacudirles el hollín igual que a los otros, luego se unieron en un profundo abrazo y un dulce beso.

En la fiesta de San Valentín del año anterior Harry se sintió profundamente invadido por los celes al ver a Ginny bailando con su nuevo amigo Draco _(Aunque no lo crean, el pequeño rubio platinado se hizo amigo de Harry, Ron y Hermione)_, luego de esto Harry descubrió que sentía algo más fuerte que amistad por ella y pasado un tiempo comenzaron una relación, la cual marchaba viento en popa.

La fiesta marchaba muy animada, Ron y Hermione ya habían presentado a los amigos que llevaban cada quien.

La fiesta era perfecta, no faltaba nada, había toda clase de bebidas, golosinas y botanas que solo en el mundo mágico podías encontrar, Remus había insistido en contratar a un DJ muggle, claro que la fiesta era 100% mágica así que Harry y Sirius fueron a la organizadora más reconocida en el mundo mágico para que todo en la fiesta fuera de lo más cool.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Ron, su novio se hallaba bailando con su amiguita esa, la tal Laura, se sentía extremadamente furiosa, ¿como era posible? sólo había dejado un momento a su novio, solo para ir al baño y cuando regresaba, el ya estaba bailando con otra, y no era precisamente una tipa que acabara de conocer, si no que con su mejor amiga de la infancia, esto lo hacía aun más peligroso. 

- Hermione, ¿quisieras bailar una rato conmigo?, no creo que a Ron le moleste, se ve muy divertido -, le dijo Christopher, señalando hacía donde se encontraban Ron y Laura, - Si esta bien -, contesto Hermione con una chispa de odio sobre sus ojos, después de todo, si su novio podía bailar con otra, ¿por que ella no podía bailar con Christopher?, Tal vez y así se le pasaría el enojo.

Ron no se había percatado de que su novia se encontraba bailando con Christopher hasta que el y Laura se fueron a sentar y ella le pidió una bebida, entonces fue cuando Ron vio a su chica bailando con ese tipo.

Ron odiaba a Christopher aunque tenia que disimularlo enfrente de Hermione, cuando se lo presento sólo le dieron algo de celos, pero cuando estaban en ese lugar muggle, casi se sale de control, le daban unos celos enormes ver a Christopher siempre junto a ella, tratando de abrazarla, tal vez Hermione no se daba cuenta, pero era más que obvio que el tipo ese se la quería ligar, pero lo que hizo que Ron lo empezara a odiar fueron los comentarios que hizo cuando se estaban arreglando..........

**__**

Ron´s Flash Back

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

- Eres un suertudo al tener a Herm como novia -, dijo un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos azules, dirigiéndose a un muchacho pelirrojo, - Ya lo creo, ella es la chica más linda, dulce, guapa e inteligente que exista y me siento el chico más afortunado del mundo -, le contestó el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa, - Vaya que si es bastante guapa, sin duda ella esta muy bien y es una lindisima persona, tienes que cuidarla mucho, Ron, es un gran botín el cual te podrían robar -, contesto el chico de cabello castaño, - ¿qué te sucede? ¿por qué hablas así de Mione? -, Ron se hallaba algo alterado, - Tranquilo Ron, sólo que Hermione es una chica muy inteligente y sabrá a quien elegir, por supuesto al mejor -, contesto señalándose a si mismo; 

- Mira estúpido...-, el de cabellera castaña interrumpió al pelirrojo, - Me llamo Christopher, no estúpido, rojizo -, dijo en tono despectivo, - 

Christopher o como te llames, no me afecta los sobre nombres que me pongas, solo te advierto, aléjate de Mione, o si no ya verás -, dijo Ron temblando de ira, - Uy que miedo Weezly o Weasley, como sea, da igual -.

Esta pelea fue interrumpida por el llamado de la chica por la cual discutían, - Ronnie, Chris, bajen, sólo faltan ustedes dos - grito la chica desde la planta baja de la casa, Respondieron a coro con un , - Ya vamos -, se lanzaron una mirada de odio y bajaron a toda prisa. 

**__**

Fin del Flash Back

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

No iba a dejar que su novia siguiera bailando con ese imbécil, así que fue hacía donde ellos y le dijo a su novia ; 

- Mione donde te encontrabas, te estaba buscando y Laura me ofreció bailar con ella, mientras yo te buscaba con la mirada -, le explico el chico a su novia, - ¿No me digas?, pus fíjate que como te vi bailando con ella pense que , yo podría bailar con Chris -, contesto Hermione con disgusto, - ah esta bien sigan bailando, te espero, para eso soy tu novio, para acompañarte -, contesto Ron, el cual apretaba los puños y temblaba de ira.

Un muchacho de cabello negro azabache, se acerco a una mesa donde se encontraba 2 chicas unas rubia y otra pelirroja, también había un muchacho pelirrojo, el cual se veía enojado. El chico del cabello negro se sentó en esa mesa y dio un tarro a cada uno de los que se encontraban sentados ahí, - Prueben esto, seguro y les gusta -, dijo el chico del cabello negro, - ¿qué es Harry?, pregunto la chica pelirroja, a la cual Harry abrazo, - Es una bebida Muggle, se llama Tequila, es algo fuerte, pero sabe bien -, concluyo el chico.

Al rededor de las 4:00 a.m., solo quedaban, Hermione, Ron, Laura, Christopher, Ralph, Ginny, y por supuesto Harry, Sirius y Remus, siguieron bromeando y conversando alegremente hasta que Ron cayó dormido, además de ser muy tarde, el chico había bebido demasiado.

Ron se despertó al oír a Harry levantarse, el pelirrojo tardo unos minutos en incorporarse, le dolía mucho la cabeza, las nauseas eran insoportables y los mareos que lo atacaron al tratar de levantarse fueron insoportables, lo cual lo obligó volver a recostarse; 

Unos minutos más tarde Harry volvió a entrar a su habitación y se dirigió en tono burlesco a Ron, - ¿tu primera resaca con licor muggle Ronnie? -, al ver la cara de su amigo, - Calla, ¿no te sientes igual? -, replico Ron , - No, la verdad no, yo no pase toda la noche bebiendo sin parar, el tequila , ósea lo que bebiste sin parar, es muy fuerte y sin contar que es la primera vez que bebes en volumen _(N/A: quiere decir que es la primera borrachera de Ron)_, pues hombre como quieres que no te de resaca -, apuro Harry con una sonrisa a modo de burla; 

- Créeme no es nada gracioso, ni agradable -, le dijo Ron, - Amigo pero cual era la razón por la que tanto bebías, no hacías caso a nadie, ni siquiera a Hermione, cuando ella se acercaba bebías aún más y bueno te acabaste la botella, y sólo así paraste -, concluyó Harry y Ron solo encogió los hombros y alzó la ceja.

****************************************************************************************

Okidoki, ese fue el capi 4, ojalá y les guste, y mil gracias por todos su Rewies, no tienen idea lo muxo que se los agradezco, bueno okis byes sc100000000. =) =D 

ATTE: RiShA wEaSlEy ***^_^***


	5. Te detesto

5-.TE DETESTO

El día siguió de lo más normal del mundo, Ron y Hermione trataron de aprovechar el día estando juntos lo más posible, se olvidaron por completo de Christopher y Laura, estos por más intentos que hicieron de separar a la bonita pareja no lo hicieron.

Ralph, Laura y Christopher se habían convertido en grandes amigos de Harry, el cual tampoco perdía oportunidad para estar con su novia Ginny, se notaba que Harry y Ginny se querían mucho.

Ya había llegado la hora de despedirse de Harry, Sirius, Remus y Johana _(la novia de Remus una chica muy agradable y linda)_, 

- Muchas gracias por todo Harry, tu fiesta estuvo de lo más cool, me mandas una lechuza y nos ponemos de acuerdo cuando ir a Diagon Alley, te veo luego -, dijo Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida, tomó un puño de polvos flu, lo arrojó y gritó, 

- A Granger´s Village -, y fue tragada por la chimenea.

Después de que Ron se despidió de su amigo e hizo lo mimo que su novia, luego le siguió Christopher y así se fueron de uno por uno hasta que solo quedaron Harry, Sirius, Remus y Johana.

Ron cerró la puerta de su habitación se recostó sobre su cama y recapitulaba los acontecimientos sucedidos el día de ayer y ese mismo día.

Primero El tal Christopher, según esto el amigo de su novia lo había amenazado, luego su novia bailando con el mismo tipo que lo había amenazado y aquellos intentos de separación de Hermione por parte de Laura, la cual se suponía que era su amiga. 

Pero todo parecía un acertijo, difícil y confuso que cada vez que lo intentaba descifrar torturaba tanto a su cerebro, que sentía que iba a explotar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione tomaba la cena en el comedor de su casa con sus padres, Jessica y Adam Granger, los cuales le hacían una serie de cuestiones acerca de la fiesta de Harry a las cuales respondía vagamente pero no ponía atención. 

Se encontraba pensado en la misma fiesta que cuestionaban sus padres, pero habían varias cosas que las inquietaban, una de ellas era extraña actitud de Ron hacía ella, era como si el estuviera tremendamente celosos o algo por el estilo y al parecer los celos eran hacía Christopher, bueno y tal vez eran razonables los presuntos celos de Ron.

Tal vez era algo extraño admitirlo pero desde que Christopher apareció de nuevo en su vida, no se lo lograba sacar de la cabeza, era como si a ella le gustara Christopher.

No estaba de segura de ello, pero también tenía que ser imposible, ¿cómo iba a ser? 

Ella era la novia de Ron de aquel chicho lindo, pelirrojo, tierno, detallista, graciosos y guapo del que se encontraba enamorada desde 3º y hasta 5º expresaban sus amor por medio de peleas.

Hermione se preguntaba si era correcto sentir eso por Christopher, bueno era que le gustara pero sentía algo parecido, después de todo Chris no era un chico feo, todo lo contrario era muy guapo y también era agradable, Inteligente y tierno.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tres días antes de el regreso a Hogwarts, se encontraron todos en Diagon Alley, Harry iba con su Sirius, Ron con toda su familia, con excepción de Percy, Hermione llegó con Christopher y obvio como sus los padres de los dos era muggles, ellos preferían no intervenir en los asuntos de sus hijos.

- Hermione ten esto es para ti, ábrelo cuando estés a solas - le dijo Christopher entregándole un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel mágico con estrellas que brillaban tanto que daban la sensación de ser reales, Hermione obedeció las instrucciones de su amigo y guardo el paquete en el bolsillo de su túnica. 

La mañana transcurrió sin hechos extraños, a no ser por un ataque de celos de parte de Ron y algunos malos tratos de Laura hacía Hermione.

En la comida de aquel día los padres de Ralph y Laura, al igual que sus hermanas se despidieron de todos, ya que ellos tenía que regresar a Alemania a terminar de arreglar algunas cuestiones de su trabajo.

Por la tarde Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ralph, Laura y Christopher, se dirigieron hacía la tienda de Fred y George llamada: Sortilegios Weasley & Zoncos, ya que su tienda se había vuelto tan popular en el último año, que Zoncos les propuso asociarse antes de que cayeran en la banca rota por culpa de los Sortilegios Weasley.

Ahí pasaron el resto de la tarde, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

Estaban los Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Sirius, Ralph, Christopher y Laura sentados todos en una gran mesa disfrutando de la cena.

Al la derecha de Ron se encontraba, Hermione la cual conversaba alegremente con Christopher y a la izquierda de Ron se encontraba Laura.

Quien según Ron se comportaba extrañamente con el como si se le estuviera insinuando, lo abrazaba, jugaba con el cabello de este, lo besaba en la mejilla y cosas por el estilo, mientras que Hermione de vez en cuando les lanzaba miradas asesinas a Ron y Laura.

Harry y Ginny solo observaban la situación y levaban un buen rato analizándola, esperaban que no terminara en algo mayor. 

Pero lo que tanto temían sucedió cuando Christopher posó su brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione, en el mismo instante que Ron los observaba, 

- quita _tu_ brazo de_ mi_ novia - le dijo Ron a Christopher recalcando las palabras tu y mi, 

- ¡Oh Ron! por dios cálmate, ¡mira que eres un cínico! -, dijo Hermione alzando la voz, 

- el solo me ha pasado su brazo sobre los hombros en señal de amigos, no que esa tipa- dijo señalando a Laura,

- esa tipa es una zorra y tu un dejado, y sabes que te detesto, hasta aquí llegamos, ya me estaba cansando de tus estúpidas escenas de celos, solo por que estoy con uno de mis amigos, ¿qué piensas que yo no me pongo celosa?, mientras esa zorra te abraza, te besa y se te encima, pues fíjate que si y mucho, pero por lo menos armo teatros enfrente de medio mundo, pero ya no puedo más estoy harta y sabes que esto se acabó - dijo Hermione demasiado exaltada, mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla derecha.

- Desde ahora solo serás Ronald Weasley, el que fue mi amigo y algún día llegó a ser mi novio, el cual se vio segado por los celos, por lo cual terminé con el y ahora es simplemente mi compañero de clase -.

Hermione se levanto hecha una furia, se acerco a Laura y le dio una cachetada diciendo,

- Zorra - ¡plaft!. Luego se acerco a Ron quien se encontraba atónito, 

- Te detesto - le dio una cachetada en la mejilla aun más sonara que la que le dio a Laura.

Hermione salió corriendo a su habitación del Caldero Chorreante empapada en lagrimas de furia sin decir nada más.

Los demás presente en la mesa donde se llevo a cabo este rompimiento miraban a Ron, Laura y Christopher, sorprendidos y sin habla.

Holass, ¿cómo tan?, espero que super bien, sorry por haber tardado tanto, estaba en exámenes lo siento, espero mandar los capis más seguido.

Este capitulo va dedicado para Rupert Fan, Ann de Weasley, JeRu, Ginger Weasley, Chubaka y Rose.

Oigan tamb quiero decirles que manden más rewies pk me estoy desanimando y ya no tengo ganas de escribir, además que es una carga más, ya que tengo que combinar esto con mis actividades del cole, bueno espero que les guste.

Okis, Kissitos, Chaus, SC10000000000000.

ATTE: Risha Weasley ^ ^


	6. Nada relevante

6-. NADA RELEVANTE

Ron estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa y salir corriendo a donde Hermione, pero Harry se levanto de su asiento lo tomo por el brazo y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Ron, el cual prontamente comprendió el mensaje y se quedo en su lugar, fingiendo que comía. 

La cena transcurrió en absoluto silencio de parte de todos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione, abrió los ojos, no lo había hecho por gusto sino por que el sol inundaba la habitación que ocupaba en el Caldero Chorreante, debía ser bastante tarde. 

Se sentó sobre la cama, a continuación se estiro un poco, salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño, sin percatarse de que había otra persona en su habitación. 

La chica se miró en el espejo el cual reflejaba una chica de aproximadamente 16 años, cabello castaño claro, bastante alborotado y unos hermosos ojos marrones de forma almendrada los cuales se encontraban extremadamente hinchados, y fue justo en ese momento cuando recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, recordó, que se había puesto extremadamente celosa y también que le había montado toda una escena a Ron y rompió en llanto cuando recordó lo peor, recordó que había terminado con Ron, con su adorado Ron, con su novio, la persona que más amaba en este mundo, tenía ganas de cortarse las venas, salió despavorida del baño, hacía su cama envuelta en lagrimas, pero al salir del baño se topo con alguien. 

La persona con la cual se topó era su amado Ron, quien tenía una cara de desolación tremenda, estaba ahí, tan triste, tan lindo, con un lindo ramo de rosas, unas extrañas rosas, de color lila, eran sumamente hermosas, tan hermosas como Hermione, o al menos eso pensaba Ron.

Hermione estaba quebrada en llanto, pero al ver a su amado lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, antes de decir nada, ni hacer otra cosa fue abrazarlo, lo abrazo fuertemente, nadie hubiera podido apártala de Ron en ese momento, ahí permaneció por más de 15 minutos, luego paro de llorar y dijo, 

- Ohhhhh, Ron te amo, perdóname soy un tonta, estaba exageradamente celosa, fuera de mis casillas y bastante alterada, mi lengua y mi cerebro no se encontraban conectados, hable sin pensar, lo siento mucho -, dijo Hermione, quien se encontraba rogando perdón a su ex novio, el cual la sostenía, ya que estaba hecha una mar de lagrimas, 

- Mione, deja de llorar, te comprendo, en verdad el estúpido fui yo, y no quiero que dejemos de ser novios por la simple razón de que te amo con toda mi alma -, entonces estas palabras fueron interrumpidas por un tierno y cálido beso de reconciliación, 

- Hermione no quiero que volvamos a tener una escena así, y ten en cuanta que jamás te cambiaría por nada del mundo, por que te amo -, y la volvió a besar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Una jovencita de cabellos dorados como el sol paseaba por Diagon Alley, repasaba en su mente ,los ocurrido la noche anterior, estos acontecimientos la invadía de felicidad y en lo más mínimo le causaban pena.

Se sentía tan orgullosa de haberse librado de esa "sangre sucia" como solía llamarla, claro jamás frente a alguno de su amigos, ya fuera un Weasley o el famoso Potter. 

Solo la llamaba así cuando hablaba con Ralph, Ginger, Anell o Sophie, también se refería así de ella, al cartear con Olga _(su mejor amiga de Alemania)._

Era una sensación maravillosa que no le causaba el más mínimo remordimiento, tal vez si fuera otra persona y otras circunstancias, pero no en esta ocasión, en primer lugar esa chica la había desplazado del puesto de mejor amiga de Ron, en segundo era la novia del chico que le gustaba, en tercer lugar ella también era vil zorra, que coqueteaba con Christopher y Harry _(aja, mira quien lo dice, además Herm jamás lo haría, bueno eso creo)_ y podía seguir enumerando razones, pero se encontró a Ginny y Harry y tubo que disimular su gran alegría.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ron y Hermione acaban de atravesar la barrera del anden 9 y 3/4, seguidos por Harry, Ginny y los demás, subieron al tren y tomaron el último compartimento, el cual era bastante amplio.

El viaje fue un poco estresante, ya que Laura mataba con la mirada a Hermione, se encontraba bastante molesta desde que supo que se habían reconciliado, Hermione y Ron, mientras que a nuestro pelirrojo amigo, le dedicaba hipócritas sonrisas, como fuera ella se iba a quedar con Ron y se desharía de la "sangre sucia".

Por su parte Christopher, evitaba mirar a la susodicha pareja, casi todo el viaje miro el paisaje por la ventana o habló con Ralph.

El cual se sentía un poco incomodo en ese lugar, ¿y quién no?, Hermione y Laura estaban a punto de matarse con solo mirarse, Ron era el único motivo por el cual no habían empezado a desgreñarse _(N/A: ósea pelear a golpes, jalones de cabello y rasguños)_, Harry y Ginny hacía una media hora que habían salido del compartimento. 

Todo mejoro cuando llegó Draco, y entonces las cosas se tornaron mas tranquilas, Ron Presento a Laura y Ralph y Hermione hizo lo propio con Christopher _(N/A: no sean mal pensados) _al presentarlo con Draco, pronto el chico Malfoy se hizo gran amigo de Christopher, Ralph y Laura, gracias a esto Hermione pudo bajar la guardia, aunque de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas asesinas ella y Laura.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts fue más que un alivio para todos, ya que los hermanos McDowell: Laura y Ralph, y Christopher Allen, se fueron con Hagrid y los de primero.

Al llegar al Gran Hall los nuevos para la selección se les veía nerviosos. 

McGonagall abrió el pergamino y empezó a nombrar a los nuevos para la selección: 

Allen Christopher.....se sentó en el banquillo, colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza y esperó: ya veo, muy fácil, mejor de esta forma: _¡HUFFLEPUFF!_, sin decir nada fue a donde se encontraba la mesa de su casa . 

Así siguió la selección hasta que llego el turno de Laura y Ralph.

McDowell Laura...., paso al banquillo, se sentó y sobre su cabeza puso el sombrero y aguardo el veredicto _(N/A: decisión)_ del sombrero: ¡oh! de nuevo un McDowell, tus hermanas y tu padre fueron a Gryffindor, pero tu madre estudió en Slytherin, tienes muchas cualidades de un Slytherin, creo que serás buena ahí, aunque veo que quisieras estar con tus amigos en Gryffindor, que será mejor , no lo se, tienes algo de Gryffindor, pero te iría mejor en : _¡SLYTHERIN!_.

Laura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, en Shock y al borde de las lagrimas se dirigió ala mesa de Slytherin y tomó asiento junto a Draco, a continuación vino el turno de Ralph:

McDowell Ralph, subió al banquillo, tomo el sombrero, sobre su cabeza lo colocó y anhelante esperó su destino: ¿dios santo otro McDowell, pero, que pasa, ni a Gryffindor, ni a Slytherin debes ir, creó que los pasos de tu abuela materna seguirás: _¡RAVENCLAW! _, bastante confundido por lo que había dicho el sombrero fue a la mesa que lo aguardaba, la de los inteligentes, la de Ravenclaw.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ok, sorry por tardarme tanto, la verdad es que mi calis, están bajas y me han reducido el tiempo de estancia en mi adorada computadora, pero por fin el ansiado capitulo, haber si puedo subir el próximo capitulo pronto, si no es el lunes, será hasta la semana que viene.

Oki dedicado para Michemix, Ginger Weasley, Rupert Fan, Hildis, JeRu, y todos los que leen y me dejan rewies, muxas gracias x todo.

ATTE: Risha Weasley ^ ^

P.D.: Dejen muxos Rewies, ya pueden mandarlos sin tener cuenta, ya no hay excusa.

2P.D.:Solo faltan 3 capítulos para que se termine el fic, que triste no???

3P.D.: para Ginger Weasley y Rupert fan, continúen escribiendooooooo.


	7. La Pelea

7-.LA PELEA

Era el primer día de clases, Hermione llegó ala mesa de Gryffindor donde se encontraban Harry y Ginny sentados uno al lado del otro tomando el desayuno, Hermione saludo brevemente, tomó una tostada y se dirigió hacía el despacho de McGonagall por los horarios de Gryffindor.

Tarareaba una canción de los Beatles, cuando choco con alguien, al principio esa persona parecía molesta, pero cuando los ojos de esa persona hicieron contacto con los de Hermione, el enojo del individuo con el cual había tropezado fue nulo,

- Herm, lo siento, ¿cómo estas? - preguntó el chico,      

 - Muy bien Chris, ¿y a ti como te fue en tu primera noche en Hogwarts? -, preguntó Hermione, 

- Genial, todos en Hufflepuff son muy agradables, ¿pero a donde es que te diriges? - pregunto Christopher, 

- Oh pues verás soy prefecta de Gryffindor necesito ir por los horarios de mi casa, al despacho de McGonagall ella es la jefa de mi casa, ¿me acompañas? -, invitó Hermione, 

- Claro y sirve que voy conociendo el colegio -, acepó Christopher, - Pues vamos- , dijo el muchacho ofreciéndole el brazo a la chica del cabello castaño, la cual aceptó.

 - Oye Herm, y que me dices en respuesta a la carta y el detallito que te di cuando estabamos en Diagon Alley, el día que tu y Ron discutieron en la cena, _(capitulo 5)_ si recuerdas ¿verdad? -, Pregunto Christopher, y de pronto Hermione recordó que aquel pequeño paquete jamás lo había abierto, 

- Oh claro que recuerdo Chris, la verdad es que son varias cosas a pensar y se me hizo muy lindo el detalle, esta guardado en un cofre que tengo donde guardo las cosas que son importantes para mi, tu sabes..,- el cerebro de Hermione trabajaba rápidamente para dar una respuesta coherente y que no la delatara, - ¡oh! mira hemos llegado, 

- eso fue la salvación de Hermione. El regreso hacía el Gran Hall _(gran salón o comedor, como quieran)_ fue muy rápido y Hermione trato de distraer a Christopher en todo momento, con temas como lo odioso que eran las clases dobles de pociones, etc. 

La primera hora que tenían eran encantamientos con los de Ravenclaw con los que se llevaban bastante bien por lo que la clase fue de lo más tranquilo, y aprendieron sobre los encantamientos telepáticos y telequinéticos, al oír esto todos se emocionaron, pero esta emoción fue reprimida al oír que los dominarían hasta finales del año, claro tal vez Hermione los dominaría para mediados del año escolar o antes, como siempre. 

Al salir de clases se dirigieron a los invernaderos pues tenían clases con Hufflepuff, donde Christopher busco a Hermione para que hicieran equipo, por lo cual Ron se molesto bastante he hizo equipo con Harry y Neville, por lo cual Hermione hizo equipo con Christopher y Hanna Abbot , pero Ron no era el único que se encontraba molesto, si no que Hermione también estaba molesta por el comportamiento de Ron.

En seguida de Herbología era el almuerzo, en donde tanto Christopher como Ralph y Laura estuvieron en la mesa de Gryffindor, Laura sólo saludo y prontamente regreso a la de Slytherin, Ralph y Christopher tomaron sus alimentos en Gryffindor. Ron y Hermione se despidieron fríamente, ya que Harry y Ron tenían Adivinación y Hermione Aritmancia, tal vez estas clases sirvieron para que las cosas se enfriaran un poco. 

En la cena fueron indiferentes, y después Hermione se apresuro para dirigirse a la biblioteca, cuando esta se hubo ido Laura y Draco aparecieron en la Mesa de Gryffindor, Draco fue hacía con Harry y comenzaron a platicar animadamente _(recuerden que ahora son muy buenos amigos), Laura se sentó junto a Ron quien parecía enfrascado en sus pensamientos, Laura lo saco de aquellos pensamientos con un beso en la mejilla y este enrojeció más que su cabello._

En las semanas que siguieron la relación de Ron y Hermione no iba muy bien que se diga, discutían continuamente por cualquier estupidez, estas discusiones a menudo, eran causadas por los asientos que tomaban y los equipos que formaban en clase y sólo se daban estas situaciones en las clases que compartían con Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Otro factor que contribuía a que la relación se enfriara era la histeria que Hermione se cargaba, desde que se levantaba, hasta que se acostaba, debido a que según ella había demasiadas cosas que repasar para los "NEWTs"(EXTASIs), _¿cómo es posible esto?, jamás tendremos suficiente tiempo para prepararnos , Repetía constantemente la joven, además, no era raro que quisiera estar tan preparada, pues además de prefecta, era premio anual, así que ya se imaginaran, e incluso había veces que se le veía tan estresada como en 3º, cuando tenía un montón de asignaturas._

Y claro de Ron ni se diga, que aunque no se preocupara como Hermione por los "NEWTs"(EXTASIs), se veía bastante presionado con los entrenamientos de Quidditch, y con unos cursos de DCAO, los cuales servían como entrenamiento previo a la escuela de aurores, los cuales eran impartidos por distintos aurores que formaban parte la "OF" (Orden del Fénix), entre ellos: Remus, Arabella, Sirius, Mundungus, etc. En cualquier momento podría surgir una situación mayor debido a la tensión que había en esta relación.

Y este momento llegó, y aunque tal vez crean que no fue nada serio, como lo que había pasado ya hacía un poco más de un mes, fue tan serio y grave que esta relación terminó, Veamos.......

**_Flash Back_**

**__**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

La noche de Hallowen, después del el banquete en el Gran Hall se había organizado una fiesta para los de 5º, 6º y 7º, en la torre de astronomía, era la fiesta más cool organizada en Hogwarts, en los últimos 10 años, había de todo y era aún mejor que el baile de navidad que hubo en 4º año cuando fue el torneo de los 3 magos.

Amenizaba, un conocido grupo llamado _"Dangerous Potion"_ y al igual que en la fiesta de Harry, había toda clase de licor y bocadillos, ya fuesen Mágicos o Muggles, la iluminación ni se diga, todo era perfecto para pasarla en grande.

Hermione llegaba ala torre acompañada por: Ron, Harry y Ginny, se acercaron a una mesa y tomaron asiento, conversaron durante unos minutos alegremente, mientras esperaban la llegada de: Lavader, Parvati, Padma, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Draco, Colin, y claro, Laura y Christopher.

- Mione, linda ¿deseas tomar algo?- , preguntó Ron dulcemente, - Sip, tráeme porfa  un _Fwooper, Ronnie querido –  terminó dándole un dulce beso_

Parecía que por fin las cosas empezaban a tornase mejor en la relación, tal vez era el ambiente de la fiesta, tal vez era que con el tiempo todas esas cosas pasaban a ser insignificantes, al igual que la relación.

Ron fue por las bebidas acompañado de Harry, Christopher aprovechó y se cambio al asiento contiguo al de Hermione.

-Hermi, veo que te haz puesto el dije que te di aquella vez en Diagon Alley – dijo con dulzura, ella solo enrojeció

-Luces muy linda hoy, me alegra verte y saber que no estas tan agobiada con los deberes- Christopher le hablaba a Hermione con sinceridad, tal vez era una táctica para conquistarla, pero era sincero.

Hermione no respondió, solo resbalo una lagrima por su mejilla, una lagrima que significaba todo el sufrimiento, la angustia y desesperación de ver como se perdía su relación con Ron en las últimas semanas, pero luego vino otra lagrima, que era un reclamo de la falta de atención de parte de su novio, su necesidad de cariño, de sentirse de nuevo querida, y otra mas salio, la cual desprendía toda la furia contenida hacia Laura, esa tipa, era una zorra, como la odiaba, una más por su estupidez de no marcar su propiedad, y a partir de ahí, las lagrimas salían sin control, caían como una gran tormenta, pero era un llanto silencioso, suave, armónico, que contenía odio, tristeza y mucho dolor; Hermione solamente se abrazo a Christopher y dejo  que las lagrimas terminaran solas.

Se encontraban en un lugar muy publico, gracias a dios nadie noto que ya había comenzado a llorar, pero si alguien lo notaba, se armaría un alboroto, así que Christopher invito a Hermione a un lugar mas privado, donde ella pudiera desahogarse libremente, lejos de el bullicio, lejos de los metiches, el creía que era necesario, parecía que Hermione necesitaba sacar todo eso que estaba torturando a su alma.

Su maquillaje estaba corrido, sus ojos bastante hinchados, se sentía congestionada, y a la túnica de Christopher el adjetivo empapado le quedaba corto.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto el muchacho

-Si muchas gracias por todo… o que pena mira como he dejado tu túnica, perdona, no era mi intención, he arruinado tu túnica de gala…- el apuro de Hermione fue reprimido por Christopher

-No te preocupes, siempre estaré para que llores lo que quieras, no me importa como me dejes, además esta túnica, ni siquiera me gusta, solo uso por que me la dio mi madre en mi cumpleaños- y una calida sonrisa salió de sus labios, esto hizo que el rostro de Hermione también se iluminara.

-Muchas gracias Chris, me hacía, falta, de verdad, sentía que nadie se preocupaba por mi, gracias.

*~*~*~*

- Laura haz visto a Hermione-

- Nop Ronnie pool, ¡Dame un abrazo! – la chica jalo a Ron hacia ella

- ¡Laura basta1, ¡cálmate!-

-¿calmarme?, pero si estoy de lo más tranquila y feliz –

- Laura haz estado bebiendo -

-Solo un poquito, pero ven siéntate, prueba esto, se llama tequila sonrise, es muggle, ¿sabes? – (n/a: Nótese que ya se le pasaron las copas a Laura)

-No, estoy buscando a Hermione-

- Ah Hermione…ella fue al baño…me dijo que si preguntabas por ella… te dijera que había ido al baño y, y… que la esperaras aquí… sip eso dijo – (N/A: que imaginación tiene esta niña, bueno también, el alcohol hace sus estragos) 

-Ok- (n/A: algún día se le quitara lo ingenuo a mi Ronnie???)

- Prueba, te va a gustar – ofreció Laura

Después de unos cuantos Tequilas, Ron ya estaba igual que Laura

- Laura, verdad que tu si me quieres, dime que si, tengo miedo – Ron ya había abrazado a laura, y empezaba a llorar

- Dime que si, tengo miedo de que Hermione ya no me quiera y me bote – Ron derramaba lagrimas amargas, cosa que en estado sobrio jamás habría hecho eso

-Claro que te quiero, y sabes jamás te voy a dejar, no importa que Hermione no te quiera, yo si te quiero y mucho – Laura se aprovechaba de la situación

- gracias, te quiero mucho -, Ron tomo con las dos manos la cara de Laura y la besó con pasión

-y yo te amo, no como la golfa de tu novia, te engaña con Christopher, ella no te quiere, no te ama – decía mientras Ron la abrazaba 

-Siempre lo sospeche, hasta ahora lo confirmo –Ron volvió a besar a Laura

- Ven- Laura tomo a Ron de la mano y lo llevo hacía uno de los balcones

*~*~*~*

- Chris de verdad, que no puedo, tu lo sabes – decía Hermione quien seguía fuertemente aferrada a Christopher y el a ella

Ron y Laura acababan de llegar, ambos se fundían en una serie de besos

Hermione se había quedado pasmada ante tal escena, no podía creer lo que veía, su novio se besuqueaba con esa, ¡Como la odiaba!, las lagrimas no pedían permiso para salían, tan solo se desbordaban, con tanta furia, como una presa que estaba apunto de estallar

- ¡Ron! , ¿Cómo Puedes? -

- Hermione, te gusta, te grada saber que estoy con Laura, mira – este empezó a besar mucho más a Laura, pero esto parecía hacerlo, con furia, despecho y descaro, solo era venganza, por algo que ni siquiera era verdad.

- ¡Los Odio! – grito Hermione, Christopher ahora la tomaba por la cintura y la trataba de calmar

-Pues yo te odio más, eres una, una, una… mujer fatal, te escondes de mi para estar con este tipejo- Ron volvió a tomar a Laura y la beso con furia

-Mira  si quieres puedo ser una mujer fatal – Hermione jalo a Christopher del cuello, lo suficiente como para que ella lo alcanzara a besar, no era un beso con ganas era un beso de venganza, Christopher trato de impedirlo, pero, ella se lo impidió

-Ahora si, trate de no ofenderte, pero haz derramado el vaso, ¡eres una cualquiera!, ¡zorra!, te detesto, no se como te pude amar, ¡golfa! – grito Ron, sus ojos empapados en lágrimas y su corazón era papel picado (n/A: Pobrecito)

-Eres un idiota– esa vez no fue Hermione, había sido Christopher y su puño

Ron se levanto, estaba enfurecido, no le dolía tanto el golpe, pero su alma y su orgullo, estaban noqueados, trato de golpear a Christopher, pero el otro fue más rápido.

Hermione le dio una chateada a Ron y salio corriendo, Christopher y Ron salieron tras ella, pero Ron fue detenido por laura, quien trataba de volverlo a besar, pero Ron la apartó y salio tras Hermione.

Jjajajaja, lo siento, pero me llego un chispazo de luz y pues decidi continualo, espero que les hlla gustado, mandenme mucho, pero muchos rewies, y espero continuarlo prontisisismisisimisismo, oks, bueno.


	8. Sin ti no soy nada

8-.SIN TI NO SOY NADA

**_Sin ti no soy nada, _**

**_Una gota de lluvia mojando mi cara _**

**_Mi mundo es pequeño y mi corazón pedacitos de hielo _**

**_Solía pensar que el amor no es real, _**

**_Una ilusión que siempre se acaba _**

**_Y ahora sin ti no soy nada_**

*~*~*~*

La fiesta de Hallowen había sido hacía dos días y aun así seguía doliendo, dolía mucho, era como si te hubieras cortado las venas pero la agonía jamás terminaba, lo que había echo era un suicidio para su corazón, había sido tan estúpido, como se odiaba, lo único que faltaba es que hubiera golpeado a Hermione, para reafirmar el patán asqueroso que era.

No le importaba nada, el solo quería retroceder el tiempo sin que nada hubiese pasado, sin que hubiera creído las mentiras de Laura, sin haberse embriagado y besado a Laura, ella, ella era la culpable. 

"Basta, que te pasa, por que culpas a los demás de tus estupidez, tu fuiste el que aceptaste sentarte, el que bebió, el que la beso y el mismo idiota que le dijo a Hermione, la chica que amas, que era una zorra, golfa y que no la amabas, eres un idiota" se dijo así mismo.

Ni siquiera servia para quitarse la vida, ni eso le salía bien, siempre tenía que meter la pata, si hubiera cerrado la puerta del baño con seguro tal vez, Harry no hubiera frustrado su intento de ahogarse en la bañera.

Estaba desesperado, el solamente quería acabar con toda esa culpa, arrepentimiento y sufrimiento.

*~*~*~*

**_Sin ti niña mala, _**

**_Sin ti niña triste _**

**_Que abraza su almohada _**

**_Tirada en la cama, _**

**_Mirando la tele y no viendo nada _**

**_Amar por amar y romper a llorar _**

**_En lo más cierto y profundo del alma, _**

**_Sin ti no soy nada_**

*~*~*~*

En esos 2 días, nadie se atrevía a entrar al dormitorio de 7º de chicas, excepto por Lavander y Parvati, quienes solo entraban por las noches  y salían muy temprano en las mañanas.

**^^^^^^^^^ Flash Back ^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Esa habitación era zona de desastre, gracias ala chica Granger, quien la noche del baile Hallowen había entrado echa una furia mezclada en un mar de lagrimas, fue directamente hacía su cama, se lanzo sobre su cama y lloró largo y tendido toda esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto muy tarde, tan tarde que había perdido el desayuno y la comida, gracias a dios era domingo y no lunes.

Ese día también lloro hasta que no pudo más, luego se quedo dormida.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba triste y furiosa, pero también estaba hambrienta, decidió levantarse, fue hacia su tocador; Se veía terrible, los rizos que llevaba en el cabello la noche anterior y habían desaparecido y sido remplazados por un enredado y esponjado cabello, su maquillaje estaba totalmente corrido, sus ojos espectacularmente hinchados, la t6única de gala, completamente estropeada y arrugada, su nariz parecía la de Rodolfo el reno.

Fue al baño y se lavo la cara, se cambió de ropa y trato de arreglar su cabello, caso perdido lo amarró como pudo, se puso zapatos y salió de la habitación.

Tal vez era la hora de la cena, no había mucha gente en la sala común, así que salió por el retrato de la dama gorda y se dirigió al comedor.

Al entrar se sentó casi al final de la mesa de Gryffindor, apartada de todos, Tomo una pieza de pollo y un poco de puré de papas, tomo un tenedor y miró su plato por un largo periodo, luego comenzó a jugar con la comida, probo un poco y de pronto se sintió tan llena como si hubiese estado comiendo todo el día, desistió en su intento por comer y tomo un poco de jugo de calabaza, era suficiente.

Giro su cabeza hacía donde se concentraba la multitud de la casa de Gryffindor, ahí estaban: Harry, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, Lavander, Seamus, Dean, Colin, Ron…, Laura (Abrazada de Ron), Ralph, Draco. Se levantó y salió del comedor, al principio lo hizo con normalidad, pero a medida que se alejaba del gran halla comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, pasó ala dama gorda, atravesó la sala común, subió las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas hasta llegar a la última habitación, entro y cerro la puerta, para ese entonces ya estaba llorando, se sentó en su cama, luego fue hacía el tocador, no podía más.

-Te  odio, te odio, te odio-  lanzo el cepillo hacía el espejo, una rajada apareció en el espejo.

- eres un idiota, te odio, te odio Ronald – ahora era un portarretratos donde estaban Ron y Hermione juntos, quien fue a dar directo al espejo, un nuevo corte se hizo en el espejo.

-Estúpido, hijo de p...- el perfume que le había dado el en navidad, terminaba de hacer añicos el espejo.

Las flores, muñecos, dulces, cartas y todas esas cursilerías empezaban a  arder en fuego espontáneamente, era tal la furia de Hermione que su magia estaba sin control.

Hermione comenzó a hiperventilar, respiraba profundo y con prisa, se sintió mareada, tomo asiento en su cama y trato de calmarse, pero la sensación no disminuía, tomo la túnica de gala que había dejado sobre su cama, y comenzó a desgarrarla.

- a ti también te odio, eres una estúpida, una zorra, te odio- la túnica ya no existía, Hermione se sentía cada vez peor todo le daba vueltas, el ritmo de su reparación cada vez era más fuerte y ahora se escuchaba como un doloroso jadeo, la vista de Hermione se nubló y ella se desvaneció en su cama, y poco apoco su reparación se incorporo.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^Fin del Flash Back^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

La brillante luz del sol entraba por las ventanas de esa habitación, la habitación estaba vacía, solo se encontraba ella, ahí tirada en su cama, con las lagrimas saliéndole por los hinchados ojos.

Se levanto con cuidado, su cabeza le dolía, el desastre que había hecho anoche seguía tan vivo como ayer, bajó por el otro lado de la cama ya que el lado que daba al tocador, estaba lleno de vidrios, cenizas, jirones de tela, y un fuerte olor al perfume q Ron le había regalado la navidad anterior.

Y en el otro extremo de la habitación, las Camas de Lavander y Parvati juntas, rodeadas por una fortaleza de almohadas, pareciese que ellas evitaban que Hermione se acercara a sus camas o algo así.

Hermione había olvidado que tenía clases, no tenia ánimos de bajar a desayunar o comer, lo que fuese, no tenía idea de que hora era.

Otra vez fue hacía su cama, y se acostó, siguió llorando

"Soy una tonta, como puedo odiarlo, si aun lo amo, pero valla que soy estúpida, el me dijo que no me amaba, y que era un zorra, una golfa y no se que más, como puedo amar alguien que me ha dicho eso, pero es que tampoco lo puedo odiar"

Ella siguió llorando.

*~*~*~*

**_Los días que pasan, _**

**_Las luces del alba, _**

**_Mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi voz, no sirven de nada _**

**_Porque yo sin ti no soy nada _**

**_Sin ti no soy nada _**

**_Sin ti no soy nada_**

****

**_Me siento tan rara, _**

**_Las noches de juerga se vuelven amargas _**

**_Me río sin ganas con una sonrisa pintada en la cara _**

**_Soy sólo un actor que olvidó su guión, _**

**_Al fin y al cabo son sólo palabras que no dicen nada_**

*~*~*~*

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Hermione? – pregunto Harry a Ron

-No lo se pero lo que sea debe ser mi culpa-

- No es verdad, cállate – dijo Harry a Ron

- No lo digo en serio, todo esto fue mi culpa la deje destrozada, debe de odiarme, de seguro no quiere saber nada de mí – dijo un triste pelirrojo

-¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto el de los ojos verde

-Mira Harry, tú no supiste en realidad que fue lo que paso y en verdad ella tiene motivos suficientes para odiarme – Dijo Ron verdaderamente destrozado

- Pero es que ¿que paso? ¡Cuéntame!- 

-No Harry, de verdad si te contará tú también me odiarías –

-Ron no creo que sea más grave que lo que pasó aquella vez en el caldero chorreante, ya dime –

-Esta bien, mira lo que paso es que las cosas entre ella y yo no andaban muy bien, en la fiesta fui por las bebidas y cuando regrese ella no estaba, la busque por un rato y me encontré con laura y ella me dijo q Hermione había ido al baño y me empezó a decir q había visto a Hermione con Christopher y que Hermione me estaba engañando con el tipejo ese y eso me dolió en lo más profundo del alma, luego Laura me ofreció algo de tomar y yo lo acepte, hasta q se me pasaron las copas y la empecé a besar y después nos fuimos a un balcón, ahí estaban Hermione y Christopher abrazados, y empecé a decir estupideces y le dije a Hermione las cosas mas horribles del mundo, le dije q no la quería y solo me falto decirle de que iba a morir, ella salio llorando y yo… yo soy el mas idiota de los idiotas del mundo- Ron terminaba de contar, la voz se le había cortado con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se empezaban a notar vidriosos

-Ron, no llores, por favor, no aquí, y mira si te disculpas, pues, no se tal vez puedas arreglar todo – 

- Harry entiende, le dije q era una cualquiera, una zorra, golfa y demás, le dije q la odiaba, crees que con una disculpa me baste, me estoy muriendo de tristeza, soy un idiota, como puedo decirle eso ala persona que hace que me sienta vivo, de verdad sin ella no sirvo, no soy nadie, no soy nada…- Ron no pudo continuar, de verdad estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

*~*~*~*

**_Los días que pasan, _**

**_Las luces del alba, _**

**_Mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi voz, no sirven de nada _**

**_Qué no daría yo por tener tu mirada,  _**

**_Por ser como siempre los dos _**

**_Mientras todo cambia _**

**_Porque yo sin ti no soy nada _**

**_Sin ti no soy nada _**

**_Sin ti no soy nada_**

*~*~*~*

Hermione se encontraba desesperada, tomo un trozo de vidrio y un pedazo de pergamino, pinchó su dedo con el vidrio.

La sangre empezaba a salir, pero solo eran unas pequeñas gotas, volvió a pinchar su dedo con mayor fuerza, ahora si la sangre salía con más fuerza y continuidad. Tomo el pergamino y lo extendió, comenzó a escribir con la sangre que emanaba de su dedo lo siguiente:

_A todos los que vean mi cadáver o se enteren de que me suicidado:_

__

_Hola espero, que ustedes si estén bien, y no como yo, muerta…_

_Se preguntaran por que lo hice. Lo hice por amor, por odio, rabia,  sufrimiento, dolor._

_Si creo q por eso fue, quería dejar de amar a Ronald Weasley, Quería dejar de odiar a Ronald Weasley y a Laura McDowell, dejar de sentir rabia, dejar de sentir el sufrimiento que el odio y el amor me causaban, quería dejar de sentir el dolor q el sufrimiento me causaba._

__

_Perdónenme: Mama, Papa, Harry, Ginny, Christopher, Lavander y Parvati (quizá las primeras que han visto mi cadáver), perdón para mis amigas Muggles: __Marcie, Jaddie, Kath, lo siento por mis abuelos, por la profesora McGonagall que tendrá la tarea de dar la horrible noticia a mis padres que me he suicidados, por el profesor Dumbledore, que el tendrá que dar explicaciones a mis padres, perdón a todos pero siento q es necesario, recuerden Los amo mucho._

_Pero en especial, quiero, decirle a Ronald Weasley, que lo Odio, que lo amo, que por el me sacrifico._

Cada vez Hermione cortaba más su dedo, debido a que todo eso lo escribía con su sangre

_Quiero decirle, que el también es un estúpido idiota, que me engaño, que se beso con esa Zorra resbalosa, que yo no tuve nada Con Christopher Allen, que siempre le fui fiel y que me dolió, su traición, me dolieron sus palabras, por eso lo odio, sin embargo, lo sigo amando._

__

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RON TE AMO!!!!!!_

_¡¡¡¡¡LAURA TE ODIO!!!!!_

__

_No ce que más decir, de verdad, tengo razones suficientes para hacerlo._

__

_ATTE: Hermione Granger_

__

_P.D.: Mama y papa de verdad los amo, se que pensaran q hicieron algo mal, pero en verdad con ustedes todo fue perfecto, Los amo, los amo, los amo_

__

_2P.D.: Harry y Ginny, de verdad los quiero muchísimo, no me olviden_

__

_3P.D.: Ron, ya te lo dije, te amo, pero parece que tu no, y sin ti no tengo nada que hacer aquí, porque sin ti no soy nada.___

Hermione terminó de escribir, por su dedo índice brotaba mucha sangre y se sentía débil, pero aun así tubo fuerzas y tomo un virio mucho mas grande, empezó a cortarse los brazos, las piernas, el abdomen, las manos, los hombros, la cara, toda ella, estaba empapada en sangre, pronto su vista se nublo  y caso en seco al piso.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 8, me parece muy deprimente, no es que yo me sintiera así, solamente salio, comencé a escribir  y una vez que empiezo nada me detiene hasta que termino, por eso es que salió así.

Bueno como ven este capitulo es un Song chapter, la canción (sin ti no soy nada de Amaral), pues si queda en algo, por que refleja el vació que los dos sienten, pero solo en eso, la pelea no contrasta mucho, pero recuerden que eso ya paso y ahora solo, se lamentan, y bueno lo de Hermione fue algo inesperado, de verdad, ni yo lo esperaba, desde hace mucho tenia idea de este capitulo y que iba a llevar esta canción, pero jamás pensé que pusiera Hermione en una situación así, solamente empecé a escribir y las ideas fluyeron, mientras mis dedos plasmaban todo.

Todavía no se cual es el destino de Hermione, lo más probable es que no muera, pero no c quien la va a encontrar y recatarla, no quiero q sea Ron, x q creo q si fuera el podría tener una reacción tipo Romeo y Julieta y la historia se arruinaría. Tampoco se si fuera bueno que las que la vieran sean Lavander y Parvati, pues son medio tontas y no sabrían como reaccionar, tal vez me omita esa parte, o tal vez Hermione logre su objetivo, pero eso lo veremos hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Melania Weasley oye niña, que crees que a mi no me gustaría tardar menos en actualizarlo, mira, es q no es q me de flojera, bueno un poco, pero en la escuela tienen un horrible complot para tratar de fastidiarme, torturarme y matarme, de verdad, y otras veces cuando si tengo tiempo, me da flojera, o realmente no me encuentro de ánimos para escribir, unas veces, muy feliz y otras veces muy deprimida, pero no es tanto mi estado de animo, es si mi cerebro quiere funcionar o no, pero de verdad q últimamente trato de hacer todo lo posible x actualizarlo, espero q te guste este capitulo, te lo súper dedico, tqm, babais.

HG, Malena,  aquí esta el cap espero que les guste, tamb se los dedico.

Merodeadora_chii, olas, que bueno que te gusto, a decir verdad, yo tampoco tenia planeado q el capítulo anterior fuera asi, pero asi quedo al final, igual q este, jamas lo tenia planeado asi, pero creo q me ha gustado como quedo, espero q a ti tamb, te guste, bey, tc, kissitos.

Tamb va para, hildis, Rupert fan, Rowse, Ann,Lalo, y todos los q me lean.

Los quiero, se cuidan y se portan muy pero muy mal, chao, chao.

                          ATTE: RWL (rishaweasleylongbottom)


	9. Culpa

No soy dueña de la trama de Harry Potter, ni de los personajes ke salen en los libros, los otros si, son producto de mis alucinaciones=P

9-. CULPA

- Ginny Ten cuidado esta muy agresiva ayer que llegamos por la noche todo su tocador estaba hecho pedazos, ten cuidado, de todas formas nosotros estaremos aquí a la entrada - dijo Lavander poniéndole las dos manos sobre los hombros a Ginny deseándole suerte.

Ginny dio un paso al frente y abrió la puerta, entro y tras de ella Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil, se acerco hacia la cama de Hermione, pero no había señal de ella, dio un paso más y pudo ver la imagen tétrica de Hermione tirada en el suelo, rodeada por un gran charco de sangre.

Ginny se quedo en shock no podía creer lo que veía

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny ¿ - dijo Parvati aterrorizada dando un paso más y alcanzando a Ginny

- ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! – un grito doble, profundo, agudo y desgarrador hizo reaccionar a Ginny

-Lavander corre a la enfermería y avisa ala señora Pomfrey de lo que ha pasado, dile que Hermione esta llena de heridas y que perdió mucha sangre, dile que no sabemos si sigue viva. ¡¡¡Corre!!!! – grito Ginny muy agitada, mientas que Lavander salía torpemente de la habitación

-¡_Accio__ Camilla_!- y rápidamente una camilla llegó por la puerta

- Parvati ayúdame a subir a Hermione, ¡rápido! – dijo la pelirroja histérica y bañada en la sangre de su amiga.

-Señor Potter necesito hablar con usted- dijo la profesora McGonagall con la cara mas triste que en su vida había visto en ella -Tu también acompáñame Ron – El pelirrojo y el de los ojos verdes se voltearon a ver extrañados, pues Minerva McGonagall había llamado al joven Weasley como si fuera un viejo amigo de la infancia, pero a la vez con lastima, cosa que los confundió aun más.

La siguieron hasta la enfermería, los condujo por el despacho de Popy Pompfreey hasta una sala contigua a la enfermería, McGonagall recito un pequeño poema y la puerta se abrió. Era una habitación grande, con una gran ventana cubierta por unas largas cortinas blancas, alrededor varios sillones mullidos y en el centro de la habitación una cama cubierta por doseles, al lado derecho una serie de artefactos extraños, en el lado izquierdo una mesilla llena de pociones.

Los doseles de la cama se encontraban cerrados, no se apreciaba quien era la persona que esta conectada a tal cantidad de aparatejos raros.

- Ron, Harry, hubiera preferido no ser yo quien les va a comunicar esto, pero tienen que saber- McGonagall sollozaba y les hablaba con tal fraternalismo que daba escalofríos.

- Hermione, ella…- la profesora fue cortada por ron

- ¿Qué sucede con Herm? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Esta bien?- Ron empezó a ser invadido por una ola de terror.

- Ron, siento mucho decirlo, ella no esta bien, pero guarda la calma, no va a mejorar la situación si te alteras- tenia el rostro muy tenso, a punto de llorar, pero continuo

– Hermione…Intento quitarse la vida, tu hermana y las señoritas Patil y Brown la encontraron por suerte, esta muy mal perdió demasiada sangre, madame Pompfreey esta comunicándose con sanadores de Sn. Mungo para trasladarla, lo único que podemos hacer aquí es evitar que siga perdiendo mas sangre y estabilizarla por unas horas, lo suficiente para que llegue a Sn. Mungo y los sanadores le ayuden a recuperar la sangre perdida y a curar sus heridas del todo, nosotros no contamos con esas pociones, pero allá si, así que tenemos que trasladarla en menos de 3 horas o morirá – sentencio McGonagall

- ¿esta en esa cama?- pregunto Harry señalando hacia el centro de la habitación

- si harry, no se si quieran verla, no se los recomiendo es muy impactante…- apenas McGonagall termino la frase y ron ya estaba junto ala cama esperando autorización para levantar el dosel y ver a su amada

-¿estas seguro de que quieres verla Ron?- y Ron asintió torpemente, así que McGonagall Levanto el dosel….

Era realidad y era espeluznante, todo por una idiotez. Ron siempre pensó que Hermione era lo bastante inteligente y prudente para cometer una locura de esa magnitud. Pero no era así. Era humana y estúpida como todos.

Ahora la vida de la chica Granger corría grave peligro, apenas un par de horas el se lamentaba sobre si Hermione lo odiaba, ahora no necesitaba del odio de

Hermione, era suficiente con el que se tenia por si mismo.

Todavía podía ver el bello rostro de su amor lleno de cortes, escuchar su débil respiración y sentir esa tristeza que emanaba con su dulce olor a muerte.

Su pálido semblante y las vendas teñidas de sangre no salían de la cabeza de Ron.

Estaba más tranquilo sin embargo todavía esa pesadumbre que le quemaba no salía de su cuerpo, por mas que gritaba y lloraba lo seguía sintiendo.

Sentía como lentamente le faltaba el aire y cuando volvía algo le quemaba desde el estomago a la cabeza y de nuevo esa presión asfixiante en el pecho….

Ella salía de encantamientos y conversaba tranquilamente con Draco y Blaise, pero unos chillidos histéricos le interrumpieron

- McDowell ¿ya eres feliz?- llego gritando Parvati y la jalo por el cabello tomando a Laura desprevenida, Mientras que Blaise y Draco separaba a Parvati de la rubia

- ¿Qué te pasa estúpida?-

- A mi nada, pero a Hermione si, eres una perra, de seguro ahora que Hermione se a Suicidado eres feliz, eres una idiota ¡Te odio!-

- ¿Qué Granger, hizo que...? – y su rostro palideci

- Si, por tu culpa se suicido!!!, eres una perra infeliz- Draco y Blaise que sostenían a Parvati también habían dejado de detenerla y esta lloraba desconsolada.

Laura sintió que un dragón la había aplastado, su rostro paso del blanco al rojo, luego verde, violeta y terminado amarillo tomo aire y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió palabra alguna simplemente vomito todo el desayuno a grandes arcadas, luego cayó desmayada y comenzó a convulsionarse.

- Harry ¿y si Hermione muere?- pregunto Ron

- Cállate ella no se va a morir - dijo harry

- De todas formas si no se muere esto es mi culpa-

- Ron no es tu culpa, no es culpa de ella, no es culpa de Laura, simplemente son victimas de las circunstancias q se juntan, el destino–

- Suenas como Trelawney, el destino no existe, hay un culpable y ese soy yo-

- y Tú como Hermione, pero de verdad no eres culpable –

- Aun así, si sale, no querrá saber nada de mi, va desear que me pudra en el infierno –

- No, la vamos a ayudar, los tres juntos vamos a salir a flote como lo hemos hecho siempre, desde que nos conocemos y no digas más Ron –

- Harry tengo miedo la amo demasiado- y el pelirrojo lloro sobre el hombro del moreno.

Todo empezaba a ser tan nítido y a tomar forma…

-Ouch…- la cabeza le dolía espantos

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_ pensó mientras con la mirada examinaba el lugar, no era su habitación…, ni la enfermería…, nop definitivamente no estaba en Hogwarts… mas bien parecía que estaba en… un hospital…

_"¿y que diablos hago aquí?... oh no, espera no!!"_ el dolor iba aumentando, los recuerdos, cada imagen que se materializaba, la intensidad del dolor era mayor, y sus ojos se llenaban de agua…

-¡Soy una idiota!- comenzó a sollozar, una medimago vestida con una túnica blanca con bordes azules entro a la habitación, Hermione paro.

-Me alegro de que hallas despertado, ¿Cómo te encuentras Hermione?, ¿te duele algo?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa tierna

- A mi no me alegra… me duele la cabeza- contesto la convaleciente con tristeza

- bien veamos- la medimago busco algo en al mesa que había en un extremo de la habitación –Soy Summer Frampton y te estuve atendiendo toda la semana y voy a estar aquí para lo que quieras, incluso para platicar sobre lo que sea, tomate esto- dijo y le dio a Hermione un vaso con una poción de color verde

-Gracias- y lo bebio

-Herm, ¿puedo llamarte así no?, en fin... tus amigos han estado cuidándote y esperando a que despiertes toda la semana-

-De Harry lo creo pero de el…, no tiene nada que hacer aquí, debería estar con ella riendo y siendo feliz, si eso es lo que quiere… no quiero que vuelva a entrar aquí- su tono era de tanta pesadumbre y tristeza

-Herm, ambos han estado aquí y Ron es el que mas angustiado se muestra, se despedaza por saber que estas bien- dijo Summer

-Summer simplemente la culpa y la lastima lo carcomen, por eso tiene esa actitud, pero preferiría mil veces que el no estuviera aquí esperando a recibir noticias, a su lastima…-

-No te tiene lástima Hermione, y es verdad se siente culpable, pero nadie lo es- dijo summer dándole una palmadita de aliento y sentándose en la cama

-No la verdad es que no tiene la culpa, yo me precipite, siempre tuve una imagen mas inteligente de mi y una autoestima alta, pero ahora me decepciono de mi misma, no puedo creer que haya hecho semejante estupidez y creo que no solo yo, si no todos están igual de desconcertados- su voz mostraba toda la desilusión del mundo

-todos cometemos errores pequeña, yo tuve el mismo error que tu ,cuando tenia tu edad y la verdad si la hubiera pagado muy caro, mi vida, me sentía, despreciable, tan solo por el hecho de haber tratado de suicidarme. Pero hasta esos errores merecen una segunda oportunidad de cambiar y por eso mismo estamos aquí y no dejarnos vencer y por eso decidí ayudar a las personas que habían tendido una segunda oportunidad- dijo Summer con mucho entusiasmo

Hermione simplemente sonrió con pesadez. Alguien llamó a la puerta

-Pasa- dijo Summer – ya ha despertado

-Hermione…-era Ron y estaba llorando

-No te quiero ver- ella también estaba llorando – vete por favor.

Ron miró a Summer suplicante, pero si Hermione no quería saber nada de el no había remedio, dio media vuelta y salió llorando…

Espero ke les halla gustado, perdónenme la vida si me tarde 3 siglos en actualizar, pero de verdad, hubo cosas muy difíciles en mi vida, ke bueno pa que les cuento… ahora ke lo pienso la reacción e Hermione es muuuuuuuy drástica (yo y mi loka imaginación), creo que sobre exagere lo que sucedió…, la verdad no es para tanto, si duele ke te pongan el cuerno, pero no es pan tanto, luego imagínense pobre de Laurita=( como se ha de sentir, si yo fuera ella muuuuuuuy despreciable.

Una aclaración, como varios sabrán (o ahora se enteran) yo me llamo Laura y nunca quise reflejarme en el personaje, simplemente fue una idea de la chica con quien Ron le pintaba el cuerno a Hermi, pero weno, ahora me identifico mas con la historia, creí que esas cosas no pasaban (solo en novelas) pero ya vi que si, pk… la vida es una tómbola, tóm, tómbola jajaja, Ok.

El caso es ke cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…. Jajaja oks cuidense mucho!!!!!!! Me mandan muchos Reviews(o komo sea ke se escriba!!) lo kiero y haber si ya puedo terminar esta cosa prontito!!!

ByeZ!! AtTe: LauS(Risha, Lauris, Laurisha, Laurasia, Laura, Larousse, Spaghetti, Loka, Marta Juana, etc…)WeAsLeY lOnGbOtToM tReLaWnEy SnApE


End file.
